


A Little  Something

by jfar09 (Holmes_Watson)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmes_Watson/pseuds/jfar09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a ittle ficlet for the wonderful Devokitsune. I hope you like it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little  Something

Greg trudged up the seventeen steps to 221B, it had been an excruciatingly long day and all he wanted was a double shot of whatever alcohol they had in the flat along with a scorching hot shower. He hadn't seen Sherlock during the day; the mugging victim gone wrong surprisingly not riveting enough for the consulting detective. In the three years that they had been together Greg still struggled to find what actually drew Sherlock to certain cases, but who could sort out the great mind of Sherlock Holmes.

Greg entered the flat and hung his coat next to the gray Belstaff, which meant Sherlock was home. “Sherlock,” Greg called out. “I’m home.” Greg knew his partner hated when he pointed out obvious things, and that’s half the reason Greg did it. He would never tell another living soul this, but Greg thought Sherlock was adorable when exasperated. When he didn't hear a response he called at again.

“Sherl?” The flat was eerily quiet, which in 221B was normally not a good thing. Greg made his way to the kitchen and reached into the liquor cabinet, sitting there was the whiskey John and Mary had gotten them when the couple had asked Greg and Sherlock to be godparents to their little Abby. Sherlock had tried to say there was no way he could ever take care of a child if something was to happen to the Watson’s, but on look from Mary and Sherlock begrudgingly agreed. If there was one thing Sherlock could not do it was say no to a Watson. That included the little blond girl whom; to be honest, had them all wrapped around her little finger. Greg poured a double of the whiskey and started to make his way to their bedroom. He should have known something was up when the door was shut. As he opened the door he heard the deep rumble of his loves’ voice.

“You better have a good reason for keeping me waiting Detective.” Sherlock purred.

Greg’s stood in the doorway unable to process the sight in front of him. Sherlock was standing close the the window, his back to Greg. The first thing that caught Greg’s eye was the stunning red stilettos that Sherlock was wearing, from there his eyes traveled up the delicate black line of the  secretary pantyhose running up muscular calves. The short black skirt Sherlock wore left little to the imagination, the costume was completed with a tight white shirt with a black vest over top. Sherlock had even go as far as to place the police cap upon his unruly curls.

“Is that…” Greg stuttered, “Is that the kiss-a-gram outfit from Doctor Who?” he couldn't think of anything more intelligent to say.

“It is. I know you've always fancied it. The shoes are not standard, but the do add a certain something do that not?” Sherlock still had not turned around, even when Greg had entered the room and stood close to him.

  
“That they do love. Sherlock you look…” Sherlock finally turned towards him. The red lipstick on that perfect cupids bow was almost too much for Greg to handle.

“Yes?” Sherlock asked with slight hesitation to his voice. It made Greg a bit sad that even after all this time Sherlock was still unsure of himself when they tried something new.

“Perfect.” Greg finished. “ You look perfect. What did I do to deserve this?” He asked as he stepped into Sherlock’s space. He had to look up to him and that’s something Greg found incredibly hot.

Sherlock, throwing the cap on the chair by the dresser, leaned down to kiss Greg, but right before doing so he whispered “You love me, and for that I would give you anything. Happy anniversary, Gregory Lestrade.”


End file.
